Saving Chris and finding a trigger
by KevinPerrySangster11
Summary: The long anticipated sequel to The Witchlighter and the boy is here! Full Summary inside so not to spoil the first one. T to be safe. Chris-centric kind of. Includes past CO's, Chris, Darryl and Victor too!
1. Chapter 1

The Witchlighter and the Boy 2

Full Summary: When we left off with The Boy 1 Chris is d-dead, Dan vanquished, we know Melanie (aka The Boy) is actually Melinda Chris's younger sister. Leo to heal Chris and the sisters know who Chris is. Avatars granted Melanie some of her avatar abilities for as we and the sisters found out she is half avatar. Now to find her trigger and save Chris a little jaunt down Piper's memory lane is in order.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of Melinda being half avatar, the storyline except borrowed parts and anything you don't recognize and I don't mention an allusion.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Chapter 1

"Send us on our way

Help our spirits soar

To see the memories of the second eldest

Of the Charmed sisters four."

White lights surround Melanie (Melinda), Paige, Victor, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Darryl whisking them away, hopefully to Piper's memories.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

A few hours previously (right after 1 ended)...

Footsteps pound up the stairs and the sisters burst into the attic, "You called?" Phoebe asks upon entering.

"I can save Chris. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't his destiny."

"How do you know?" Paige asks, her eyes brimming with hope.

"I just got a surprise visit from my other half, so to speak. They granted me some of my abilities so I can save him. I just have to find the trigger."

"By other half, you mean The Avatars?" Piper speaks up for the first time.

"Yes, we have to go through your memories using the spell they gave me. Then I can find my trigger."

"What do we have to do?" Paige says immediately, her voice full of determination.

"We have to gather the people who made," Melanie pauses, "will make? Whatever, the biggest impression on his life."

"Meaning?" Phoebe asks confused.

"Meaning, we need his mother, brother and grandfather. A father figure, the person he hates, a teacher and his councilor."

"And how are we supposed to know who they are? Mr. Neurotic there didn't give much away and we can't exactly ask him now." Paige asks in a defeated tone.

"You're forgetting about me. I'm from the future too. We're pretty close too."

"Right," Paige looks sheepishly towards Melanie, "oops."

"The first three are easy. Piper, his mother. Wyatt, his brother. And Victor is his grandfather."

"I'll call Dad." Piper says exiting the attic.

"How about the next two?" Phoebe urges.

"Let's see..." Melanie zones off, apparently in deep concentration. After a few minutes she responds, "The person he hates was easy. For the father figure I would usually say Victor, but he's the grandfather. So it has to be Darryl."

"Let me guess, the person he hates is Leo."

"Correct. For the last two, I'm staring right at you." Melanie motions first towards Paige, "The teacher" then Phoebe, "his councilor."

"Well now that we have that sorted out I'll go call Darryl and have Piper call Leo. Prepare for fireworks." Paige leaves the attic. -/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Piper and Paige return a few minutes later followed closely by Victor, Darryl and Leo who was carrying Wyatt.

Melanie stands by Chris's head, his body was covered with a blanket. She motions for the others to form a circle around him. "Form a circle around Chris."

Piper stands by his left shoulder, Darryl across from her by his right. Phoebe and Paige stand hand level, one on either side. Leo and Victor follow suit at his feet, Leo on the left and Victor on the right. They hold Wyatt, who is standing across from Melanie by the hands.

"Everybody grab hands." Melanie says and they do, "The sisters and I have to say the spell together, the rest of you just make sure you don't break the connection. I'll say the spell first by myself once then all together."

Melanie then breaks the connection and pulls out a folded piece of paper, she unfolds it and says it once through.

"Send us on our way

Help our spirits soar

To see the memories of the second eldest

Of The Charmed sisters four."

Melanie finishes the spell and rejoins the circle, "Ready?"

Everybody nods except Wyatt, Melanie counts to three silently and the sisters start the spell.

"Send us on our way

Help our spirits soar

To see the memories of the second eldest

Of The Charmed sisters four."

White lights surround Melanie (Melinda), Paige, Victor, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Darryl whisking them away, hopefully to Piper's memories.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The white lights disappear, the attic comes into view, Chris has vanished and everybody is transparent.

"What the?" Victor yells, promptly sitting down.

"Not again!" Darryl groans, joining Victor on the floor.

"Are we dead again?" All three sisters say in unison

Leo picks Wyatt up and Melanie says, "Can't change history, so we're invisible in this time, I don't think we can be heard or interact with people in this time either. We're here to observe that's all."

"Makes sense." Leo agrees.

"Thank goodness!" Darryl and Victor say, letting out twin sighs of relief.

"Where, or when are we?" Piper asks.

"Uh guys, I think I just found out approximately when, if that is who I think it is behind us." Paige says pointing behind the others.

They all whip around to face where Paige is pointing. "Oh my..." Darryl and Victor say.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: Finally the sequel begins! Hey valued readers, it happens to be November 11th, which is my birthday, reviews make great gifts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously; "Uh guys, I think I just found out approximately when, if that is who I think it is behind us." Paige says pointing behind the others.

They all whip around to face where Paige is pointing. "Oh my..." Darryl and Victor say.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Prue." Piper chokes out around the lump in her throat.

"Hey what's going on?" Prue says.

"Ah you know, the usual. Made some coffee, read the newspaper, walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo. You know." Past Phoebe responds.

The female figure that is crouching next to Aunt Pearl's couch turns towards Prue and Past Phoebe, "I have to save him Prue."

"Is that you Piper? Save who?" Paige asks.

"Yep that's Piper." Phoebe says.

"You have bangs!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, I've never seen you with bangs before that's all."

"Piper just found out that I'm a whitelighter when Alec, a darklighter shot me and I was dying. She's trying to switch powers so she can heal me." Leo explains.

"Oh, so that explains it." Paige says.

Suddenly the people in the memory start talking very fast, like they're on fast forward or something. "Am I about to get yelled at?"

"It switched all of our powers?"

"Supernatural Freaky Friday."

The world starts spinning rapidly and the scene blurrs until it lurches to a jarring halt. "Is it possible to get whiplash in a memory when you're transparent? Because I just did." Paige says.

"Does anyone have a barf bag? I think I'm going to be sick." Darryl says.

Piper swears profusely, clamping her hands over Wyatt's ears "When are we now?"

"I love you, Leo." She's crying and a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand starts glowing. "I found it. Leo, I love you." She holds her glowing hand over Past Leo and she heals him. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me." Past Leo wakes up.

"Piper." They hug.

"Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?" Past Piper says tearfully.

"That love was the trigger?" Past Leo says.

Leo knew he had said more but the scene was on fast forward again, and the world is spinning into a big blurr.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

When the spinning stops there's nobody in the attic this time and Chris's body, still covered is visible again.

"Was that it?" Darryl starts.

"And if so, can we go home now?" Victor finishes.

"I guess so." Melanie says, who has been quiet since casting the spell.

"I'll take you guys back." Leo says, grabbing Victor and Darryl by the arms he orbs out.

Piper motions for her sisters to give Melanie some alone time and they leave the attic, Wyatt in tow.

(Author interruption: Going to call Melinda/Melanie Mel from now on unless it's in dialog.)

Mel pulls the blanket carefully off her brother and settles down next to him, "Chris can you hear me? Come on bro wake up its Mel. I love you big brother. " Bright streams of light shoot out of Mel's hands and into Chris. "Chris come on you can do it. We need you."

The color slowly returns to Chris's pale face and the sheen of sweat still residing on his face disappears too as the poison leaves his body. Mel begins CPR with her hands still glowing until she hears the rhythmic yet weak beat of her brother's heartbeat. The light fades from Mel's hands and she panicks, "No, no no don't quit now. Come on. Come back." Mel pleads but the glow refuses to return. Mel gets up and hurries stiffly to the door, "Piper I need some cool cloths please."

"Coming right up Mel." Responds a voice.

Footsteps on the stairs and a bucket of cool water and washcloths are thrust into Mel's waiting arms. She closes the door with her foot and returns to her brother's side. Mel squeezes a washcloth and wipes the blood off Chris. When she finishes she drops the washcloth in the bucket and slides it away, a pillow off of Aunt Pearl's couch goes under Chris's head and Mel clasps his hand with hers.

Chris stirs, "Mel." He croaks, "What's going on?"

"Chris!" Mel screams, happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she throws her arms around her brother, "I thought I lost you."

"You did for a while there. I'm glad you're okay. I thought I'd lost you for a while so this is fair." Chris says, holding his baby sister tightly, feeling as if he never wants to let her go. "Hey what do they know. I think I mumbled something about Aunt Paige before... um I don't know exactly what happened next."

"Well what happened next is you died, Leo was a deadbeat dad again, Aunt Paige beat the living tar out of him and then the sisters saved me from Piper's crazy demon boyfriend Dan."

"Since when is Dan a demon?"

"Was a demon." Mel corrects, "He's vanquished."

"Oh too bad. I would've liked to have a go at him too. So how much do they know about you? And how did you save me if I was dead?"

"They know I'm half Avatar, but that's it and that's also the reason I could save you. The Avatars visited me and granted me my healing abilities so I could save you, apparently it wasn't your destiny to die today."

"Congrats!"

"I think we've denied the inevitable long enough." Mel says normally before hollering down the stairs, "Piper, Phoebe, Paige! I did it. Come on up!"

Mel hugs Chris once more and tosses a potion at the ground, which opens into a swirling vortex, "Good luck brother, see you in the new future as soon as you save it."

"Yeah, no pressure. Good luck until I return. Don't die. Blessed be."

"Blessed be Chris." Mel hops in the vortex and vanishes.

The attic door swings open and his mother and aunts burst in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chris!" Aunt Paige says through tears of happiness, she is the first one through the door and the first to reach me. Aunt Paige tackles me and smothers me with a giant bear hug.

"Hi Aunt Paige I'm glad to see you too!" I manage to get out, it was slightly difficult with her on top of me.

"Shoo, shoo let his other Auntie hug him too." Phoebe says playfully pushing her sister aside. I brace myself for the impact of my other aunt. "Hey kiddo. I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey Aunt Phoebe, I'm glad to hear that." I say relieved at least I was sure my Aunts still want me.

"We are sooo sorry for everything we said and did. Can you forgive us please?" My Aunts plead.

"Hmm, I'll have to see..."

"Chris!" They draw my name out in a whining plead.

"I'm joking. Of course I forgive you. A, I probably would have done the same thing and B, You're family and family sticks together."

They crawl off me and I see my mother standing in front of me, her hands on her hips, "Christopher Perry Halliwell! Don't you ever scare me like that again. You here?"

"Piper!" Aunt Paige and Phoebe leap to my defense.

"It's okay." I console them, facing my mother I say, "Yes Mom, I'm sorry."

Piper pretends to look stern for a few moments but she can't hold the face, plus I was using my bambi eyes on her. "All right and I think I should be the one apologizing not you. I'm sorry for everything. Now give me a hug!"

With a squeal she pounces and begins to tickle me relentlessly, "Uncle, Uncle!" I giggle. Mom stops and I squeeze her as tight as I can without hurting her, "I never want to let you go Mom. I love you more than you will ever know."

She ruffles my hair and hugs me back, "I love you too Peanut."

"Aww! That's adorable." The Auntie's say.

"Group hug!" I shout and they pile on.

I could have stayed that way forever warm, safe, and with the ones I love most in the world but we're Halliwell's so of course something had to come up... or orb in.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Black crystals suddenly appear in a circle around our happy family reunion, then in a flurry of dark orbs a flailing bundle of blue orbs falls yelling some very unpleasant things several pounds of Elder robes and Leo lands on our group flattening us to the dusty wooden attic floorboards. "Get off me!" I shout beneath the weight of my family plus Leo, "You're suffocating me!"

Leo, who is already off snorts something that sounds like, "Good."

Mom rolls off and my Aunts help each other off. Able to breathe again I examine our current predicament, "Crap! What's he doing here!?"

"What's wrong? Who's here Peanut?" Mom asks concerned.

"Peanut?" Leo asks confusion evident in his voice, he apparently is still in denial.

"Shush." Mom shushes him.

"Oh nobody to worry about Mom, just The Future Source of All Evil, aka my brother Wyatt."

"Not that crap again." Leo mutters anger and denial in his voice.

At the same time Aunt Paige and Phoebe say, "Wyatt's here?"

"Is that who trapped us?" Mom questions.

"Yes this again, and it no matter how much you deny it is true. Yes he's here I think and I have to guess he trapped us. Where's Baby Wyatt?"

"Victor wanted some time with him so I left Wyatt with him." Leo answers.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, but what's done is done."

Mom raises her hands ready to blow our way to freedom, "Wait Mom don't!" I yell.

"Why?" Mom asks

I open my mouth to answer but Leo buts in, "Because he wants us to believe he's our son and that Wyatt's evil so he can keep us trapped in here and kill us." Leo raises his hands and before I can stop him lightning bolts stream from his hands and hit the dark crystals.

"Ahhhh!" Leo, Aunt Paige and I scream in sudden agony as soon as the bolts strike the crystals.

Leo curses, "What the heck is this?"

"What I was trying to warn you about if you weren't so full of yourself!" I yell my voice full of pain as the deadly poison courses through my veins. "A demon from the future plants these crystals which are magically enchanted to hold beings of light, plus if you try to use your powers on them they just absorb it and bounce it back at you, but with a poisonous twist. Because you used Elder bolts the poison struck all those with the possibility of gaining that ability, or in this case all those with whitelighter blood." I finish with a painful gasp.

Mom reaches to touch me but I recoil,"Don't! Even though you don't have whitelighter blood or the possibility of gaining electrokinesis you can still be infected, the poison spreads by physical contact, inhalation, and ingestion. That's part of what makes it so deadly. At this point the only thing you have to worry about is physical contact so don't touch any of us who've been infected. Wyatt sent a demon from the future to capture us and take me out. This may not be Wyatt directly but it's Wyatt, this is all my fault I'm so sorry. This poison isn't only deadly it feeds on magic, if it is stopped depending on when all or most of your magic is gone. Because we are Halliwell's and an Elder this poison will suck all of our powers in twelve hours, in eighteen we'll be unconscious and in twenty four hours..."

"Death?" Aunt Phoebe says the thought I know was bouncing around in everyone's mind.

"No, in some ways worse. After consuming all the power it can find the poison triggers the shut or slow down mechanism in our bodies driving us into unconsciousness, then it slowly drains us of vital nutrients and we'll slip into an endless coma as the poison turns our bodies against us, until eventually after up to a year the poison begins it's last hurrah, a painful last month of unbearable agony as our bodies eat themselves from the least to most vital organs, cells, skin, fat and blood."

Dead silence (no pun intended) then, "You sound like you've dealt with it before." Leo says in a quiet, almost compassionate voice.

"This poison destroyed my family."

"You mean us?" Mom asks softly.

Tears are threatening to fall now, "Yes. The demon attacked on my fourteenth birthday, by the time I was sixteen I had watched both my Aunts and Uncles painful endings. Only us kids, Leo, Victor and Mom were spared. Leo, Victor and my cousins plus Wyatt were on their way when the attack happened. Mom and I were at home and the demon shimmers in with Excaliber, so I knew Wyatt was in on it, without administering the poison he ran you through with Excaliber and just laughed at my desperate attempts to heal you. Leo never could find the time to help me with my powers only Wyatt's training mattered. You died in my arms and when everyone arrived they found me in a puddle of your blood in nothing but my pants, I tried to stop the bleeding with my sweatshirt. This demon proceeded to become Wyatt's right hand and destroy and torture the most powerful magical creatures in our world. The worst thing about the coma you can't tell it's a coma until it's too late, thousands of people who were on search and rescue teams died from pulling the comatose victims from collapsing buildings or fires." The tears are freely falling now and before I can protest Aunt Paige gently pulls my head so I'm leaning on her shoulder. Aunt Paige strokes my hair and makes calming noises. Stifling my sobs I lay down the truth and just the plain truth of the situation, " We have twelve hours to get out of this cage, find and obtain a cure or The Power of Three is basically down a power and driving will become our main mode of transportation. Without a cure in twenty four hours permanent bodily damage could leave us paralyzed or worse. And during this the three of us who are infected cannot come in contact with anyone, we can't risk an outbreak." I say trying to protect them from the one fact I hadn't informed them of, in six hours all my powers would be gone and in three my orbing abilities will be all that remains, in nine hours unconsciousness would occur and in twelve hours my coma would begin in twenty four hours the 'last hurrah' would begin and in thirty six to forty eight hours I would be dead. One of the many perks of being the son of an Elder and one of the eldest Charmed Ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Allusion to popular movie/book series, answer nxt chpt) I'm back! Sry on vacation.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

3 hours later...

With difficulty and the help of the magical community plus yours truly The Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris are freed from the deadly cage. Chris who unbeknownst to the rest of them was running out of time keeps pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?" I ask.

"We don't want to risk your life here Darryl, the best thing you can do us go home, be with your family. If we need anything else we'll call I promise. Thanks for the help." Chris replies.

"If you're sure. Then can I get a lift?" I relent.

"Of course. Ready?" Chris grabs my arm and I brace myself for orbing.

When we arrive and my organs catch up to my body I ask the question running through my mind, "Are you and the others going to make it through this okay?"

"I don't know." Chris says.

"I can tell something's bothering you, people have told me I'm an excellent listener. You want to talk?"

"This demon kills most of them in the future." Chris admits.

"Oh my gods." A rush of sympathy for the young man floods through me.

"Plus I'm running out of time."

"Of course you are, you along with Paige and Leo."

"No I mean I'm running out of time faster than them. I'm dying Darryl."

"Oh why don't you tell them?"

"Because they'll lose hope. And they'll get distracted by me, they're more important."

"I'm so sorry, and if nobody ever tells you this, you're a brave man, you've done a noble thing in coming here."

"Thanks, now I best be off."

"Alright then take care."

Chris nods and orbs out, "Poor guy." I say.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

After dropping off Darryl...

Chris reappears outside The Manor, "Shoot!" Chris looks around frantically, nobody was around, no gasps of horror or screams, no pointing fingers, he hadn't been seen.

"Now how in Hades did I end up out here instead of up there?" Chris had been aiming for the attic not the street.

Chris closes his eyes and concentrates on the attic, he opens his eyes moments later and just about falls three stories to the ground, he was hanging on the fake balcony outside the attic windows. "Holy crap!"

Chris closes his eyes again and pictures blue orbs surrounding himself, he pictures himself reforming inside the attic. Chris cracks one eye open and swears, "Hey you guys HELP!" He was still hanging on by his hands outside the windows, the problem is they won't be expecting him to be having any problems yet and he's hanging below view of the windows.

Chris tightens his grip on the railing and starts swinging back and forth, when he has enough momentum Chris gives a mighty swing, lets go off the railing and he sees the world around him spin, The Manor comes into view, he braces himself for impact of the window and the floor but just as he's about to hit he feels himself dissolving into blue orbs.

"Now it works!" Chris mutters.

"Or not!" He was hanging by the hood of his jacket two floors up this time on the fake balcony outside one of the front rooms.

Chris concentrates on orbing inside but a ripping noise breaks his concentration, he drops slightly and upon looking up, his hood is hanging together by a thread. Chris shakes his head and focuses all his remaining energy on orbing inside. Chris feels himself beginning to dissolve in orbs, but keeps his concentration on location, location, location. His hood rips the rest of the way, the world vanishes and then a red orange metal beam comes into view.

Panicking Chris tries to get a hold on the beam, but his fingers slip and then there's a sudden burst of blinding pain in his ankles, right arm and chest, his head cracks against the metal of The Golden Gate Bridge and the world fades away to nothingness.

His last thought is, 'Nobody knows I'm here or that my time is running out much faster, they won't even miss me yet.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: Duh, duh, duh! What's going to happen next? Where am I going with this? I have absolutely and totally no idea! By the way, I got my inspiration for the illness from the story The Jargon by One Nutty Tree.

Quote of Chapter: "Back off Grams, I just saved your ass!" ~ Piper


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours till death of PO3: 8, Hours till Chris is powerless: 2.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"What in the name of all that is holy is keeping Chris?" Piper says for the fifth time since Chris had left to return Darryl home. "He's been gone for an entire hour. Do you think he's having technical difficulties so to speak already?"

"He's probably just trying to find a cure in the Underworld, he goes down there all the time to follow leads and such." Leo says without thinking.

Piper turns to face her ex husband her eyes murderous and her face several shades of red, "He What? How The Heck Do You Know That? You Weren't Following Him Again, Were You? Oh My Gods You Were! Leonardo Perry Wyatt! You Get Your Elder Hind End Down In That God Forsaken Underworld This Instant! And I Don't Care How Long It Long It Takes To Find Him as long as it isn't longer than 7 hours You Will Bring Him Back Right Now Even If It's By Force With Him Kicking And Screaming! You Hear Me?"

(Author interruption: words that begin with a capital (besides start of sentence or name) are shouting)

Leo's hands raise instinctively to protect himself from his wife's raging tendencies, he can't decide what part of him to protect, "Please don't blow me up." His voice squeaks in fear, "I was following him, in the beginning but after he lost his fiancé I stopped. He was in the Underworld when he got the empath potion, but I don't know about any other times, it was just a guess. He's very resourceful."

"I Don't Care How Resourceful Or Powerful He Is Leo! He's Loosing Power Just Like You And Paige So You Better Hurry. Check the Usual places then the Underworld. Now! If You Come Back Without Him, You Won't Be Able To Sit For A Month Even If We Find The Antidote!" Piper scolds.

"Yes Piper." Leo whispers and orbs out in search of his new found wayward son and his salvation from his wife. Hell hath no fury like an angry Piper, let alone an angry mother bear Piper.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I decide to orb "Up There" first to make the other Elders aware of the situation on Earth.

"Leo Wyatt you foolish Elder, we don't want an epidemic, why for the love of all that is good and pure in this world were you even on earth? You're an Elder now, you're decisions affect more than just you. The Greater Good of the entire magical community is counting on you along with the rest of us to make wise an informed decisions. Not impulsive acts of foolishness. Honestly Leo, I thought I taught you better than this!"

(Author interruption again: You're one to talk Gideon!)

"My son and my family needed me! So I'm sorry if I didn't ask for permission." I snap, Piper would've been proud if she'd been there. "I waited before and an innocent almost paid the price." Silently I add, 'Plus my son did pay a pretty hefty fine. Pacifist? I don't think so.'

"You aren't their whitelighter anymore Leo, that is Christopher's job now. Where was he?"

"Bleeding and slowly succumbing to darklighter poison, if I would've answered sooner that wouldn't have ever happened plus he can't heal."

"That's unfortunate, he should be more careful. Maybe he needs replacing or recycling, he certainly can't go back to his time. You said Wyatt needed you?"

I bristle, "As it turned out they had to resort saying Wyatt was in danger before I answered. In reality, Chris was Dead." I stress every syllable in the last word.

"Dead?"

"Yes, but the innocent I mentioned was able to save him with a spell and some powerful magic from the future, which is where she's from."

"The future?"

"Long Story. Anyway as I was saying when I was helping to save him the demon attacked us."

"You said your son needed you, was he actually in trouble besides the fake call?"

"Yes, my son was." I say carefully. 'Gods some Elders are thick.'

"Huh?"

'Just proving my point.' I think sarcastically, "Yes son. To my knowledge since a few hours ago, he's 21 and he's been here for oh about six months, around The Titan attack he saved our lives. In reward you and the others agreed to make him The Charmed Ones new whitelighter in my absence."

Pure satisfaction and confusion floods through me as Gideon's face shifts from realization to shock, then denial and lastly horror, "Chris is Wyatt from the future?"

I can't control myself, "Good Gods you're thick!" I cackle, much to further Gideon's dismay and confusion.

"But I-I'm-I'm, I'm, I'm-I'm so confused."

(Another Author interruption: I love making Elders look like idiots, plus I took Gideon's (scumbag) last statement directly from the script of Forever Charmed. Guess who said that? Answer nxt chpt!)

"Apparently Piper and I need to get back together and... hmm. How should I put this? Hook up. (Allusion to movie/book series. Guess in reviews and I'll tell you.) Because I have two sons Wyatt and Chris, who are two very separate people."

The confusion first turns to relief, then horror and lastly fear, "Oh, that explains it. Didn't he play a part in making you an Elder, effectively endangering if not eventually erasing his very own existence? Sorry about what I said earlier about recycling and all that. I didn't know.."

Gideon may have continued but time waits for no man or magical being(except maybe The Angel of Destiny) and we're running out of time, "You didn't know as you said, I've done my fare share of hurtful and regrettable things before I knew. Now I must be off, you've been informed and I can't let Chris down again." I orb back to earth before Gideon can object.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I blink open my eyes to a world of pain, something sticky and warm coats my skin on parts. Breathing is painful and upon trying to rise the inky black tide returns and darkness almost consumes me again. I suck in a torturous, shaky breath and lower myself again. The cool metal beneath me is comforting, I know someone will think to look for me here. "Please hurry." I whisper.

Seconds turn to minutes, minutes pass into hours, hours turn into days, days into weeks and then months, for years I seem to lie on the cool steel of the bridge, slipping in and out of consciousness, years seem to last forever. I think I sleep but I don't know, eventually all I know is my constant companion, pain. Pain is all I know, a blinding hazy pain, I wish for unconsciousness, but it never comes. I could make myself if I wasn't worried about damaging myself further. After what seems like a millennia blue lights invade the web of pain, and coalesce into a male figure.

"Oh Gods Chris!" The familiar figure drops to my side, in front of me.

The voice invades my consciousness and recognition flares up in me, "Dad." I whisper.

"Shh, it's alright, don't speak. I'm here now buddy, you're safe." I barely register that, if he said anything else I don't know.

A jolt of pain in my being, but it slides away as I give in to the inky black tide. 'He came, my father came for me.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

After Leo leaves "Up There" but before he finds Chris on the bridge.

P3 was my first stop after leaving "Up There", then the park he went to immediately after his fiancé's death.

"Dang it Chris! Where are you?" I exclaim in frustration, I feel like I'm forgetting something, but orb to The Underworld anyway.

Minutes of sensing later, reveals nothing but demons. A burst of firey pain explodes in my shoulder and I fly across the cave. 'Note to self: Don't sense in The Underworld unless you're invisible!'

Ignoring both the pacifist in me and the pain in my shoulder I haul myself to my feet and face my assailants, or assailant in this particular case. An average generic demon tosses a fireball in his palm sneering.

The pain in my shoulder is intense but the jolt reminds me of one place I hadn't checked yet, I have a destination and goal, now all I have to do is kick some demon butt Elder/Angry father style. I concentrate on Chris and getting to him and hurtle an electrokinesis Elder bolt at the demon. To my dismay and the demons emence amusement the bolt gets halfway across the cave and sputters out.

The demon cackles madly which infuriates me, letting out a roar of anger, pain, and desperation I charge the cackling demon and headbutt the surprised creature directly in the stomach. He flies upwards and lands on a sharp rock hanging from the cave ceiling (stalactite? stalagmite? Umm, have to get back on that later).

I look up in surprise at the demon, who in turn looks at the spike in his stomach. We exchange a glance and he says something that I'll probably remember for the rest of my life, "Oh look at that, I impaled myself." He taps the spike and explodes into sulfurous yellowish dust.

(Yet another Author interruption: Any guesses on the allusion? Let me know! Trying to add some humor, epic fail or okay?)

I chuckle to myself and orb to The Golden Gate Bridge and hopefully my son.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

I know sucky place to end but deal, you get two plus updates in less than an hour and I was doing this at 2-3ish in the morning on December 1st in the car while driving through Georgia(the state) on our way back up north from Florida.

Chpt. 4 Answer to question: The part where Chris is hanging by his hood is from... the first Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hours till death of PO3: 7.5, till Chris is powerless: 1.5

AN: Answers at end for last chpt's allusions.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

The first thing I see when I reform on the bridge is a crumpled heap, "Oh Gods Chris!"

I drop to my knees and crawl around till I'm facing him, "Dad." He whispers, icy fingers clutch my heart, his normally powerful, somewhat annoyed voice is quiet, disbelieving and weak.

"Shh, it's alright, don't speak. I'm here now buddy, you're safe." I soothe my son, he seems to relax and his eyes close. "Chris?" I whisper, fearing the worst. I feel carefully for a pulse, he has one. He's just unconscious, but it's shaky and weak.

My hand lands on something sticky and warm, blood. I summon every ounce of strength and power left in me and let the love for my new found son flow through me and out of my hands...

Nothing. I grit my teeth and pour my soul out, "Please work, please I can't lose him now, I haven't made it up to him yet, please I can't lose him again. Chris I'm so sorry, the fact that I didn't know you was no excuse, please come back to me. Please, please."

Nothing. Then the tears fall freely from my eyes, they pour down my face and sprinkle my son's face. I drop my head to my hands, my powers are leaving me. I stroke his hair, that's still slock with blood. "Please don't leave me. I love you." His pulse skips and for a moment stops, then starts again.

It's too late for a hospital even if I could make it there he's too far gone.

My heart breaking I bend down and kiss his forehead, "I love you son, please don't go."

"I love you too Dad." Chris whispers and my heart jumps, his eyes blink open and meet mine, "I'm not going anywhere." He breaks off in coughing and carefully I move to his head and prop it up on my lap.

"What's mine is yours

What's yours is mine

Let my powers cross the line

Multiplied by the power of nine."

White and blue lights flow from my son into me, "I believe I can heal, but I don't know how. Find my trigger and you can save me." He whispers.

"Dang it! Come on!" I yell in frustration,fifteen minutes have passed and since my son had given me his powers, I still couldn't find the trigger.

"Guess this means I'm going to die." Chris whispers, his voice growing faint.

"No you're not."

Chris gives me a look, "That's denial alright."

"It is not, okay maybe a little. Gods if I didn't value my own life I'd go to the future and kill myself."

Chris chuckles weakly and says, "Dad, if I'm going to die please can I at least have your forgiveness first?"

"What? Why do you need my forgiveness? If anyone needs forgiveness it's me."

"Oh Dad, you were just protecting the ones you love. I put you in Valhalla and lied to you."

"Still that doesn't change the fact that I hit you, I wanted you dead at one point, in fact I threatened to kill you. Remember when the girls where trapped by the desire demon? That hearing was about recycling you."

"You may have overreacted a little there, but what's done is done. Anyway I will forgive you in a heartbeat. I forgive you Dad."

"If you really feel like you need forgiveness then of course I forgive you son." At that point I realize that his eyes have closed again, then there's a blinding burst of white light coming from my palms. It's working, the blood recedes and color returns to his face. Chris stirs and whispers something that I can't hear. The white and blue lights flow out of me and back into Chris.

Then unbeknownst to us the grandfather clock hands in The Manor hit twelve, Chris's remaining hour is up, his powers are gone.

Then as quick as it started the light streaming from my palms abruptly dies, "Chris give me your powers back so I can finish healing you."

Chris tries to sit up and I help him stand, he sucks in a breath and sighs, "Breathing doesn't hurt anymore, though I do have a major headache now." I can't help myself I burst out laughing, at my son's wit.

He's leaning on my shoulder, standing on his right foot, his right arm dangles useless at his side, still shattered. He grips my shoulder, seems to brace himself and lowers his left foot slowly to the metal. "Yowch!" He immediately pulls his leg back up, "That's not good. It's still broken."

I help him sit and with his nod I carefully feel his ankle and leg, I wince every time he gasps in pain, "Sorry, sorry." I mutter, "Well the good news is it's not broken anymore, it's just dislocated."

"And the bad news?"

"I can put it back in place but it'll be painful."

"Do it."

"I need somebody to brace it."

"Then it can wait. Let's get the heck home before Mom blows her top."

I smile, then grimace thinking of facing Piper's fury. I help Chris up on one foot and support him with my arm. We orb out and Chris says, "Thanks Dad."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Hours till death of PO3: 6 Hours till Chris is unconscious: 3

Leo and Chris reform in the attic and Phoebe has to restrain Piper from leaping at her son and husband. "Leo! Chris! Oh Gods are you alright, I've been so worried!"

Leo who is supporting Chris is pale and shaking from the poison, demon battle and supporting Chris, motions towards Paige and she relieves Leo of Chris's weight, which for twenty something years old wasn't much. Leo sags on the couch and Paige props Chris up next to him, Phoebe grabs a box and they prop his dislocated ankle up.

"What happened!" Piper cries as she thrusts a box of first aid towards Paige, who in turn hands it to Leo.

Leo pulls out an Ace Bandage out of the box and says, "First things first Chris needs medical attention now. Phoebe I need you to run to the store and get some plaster, the kind vets use. Piper I need a bowl of warm water and some rulers, Paige find something for him to bite down on, something strong." Leo is in full on doctor mode.

Paige returns first with a wet stick, then Piper. Leo takes the rulers from Piper, who is holding them by the tip, "Paige you need to brace his leg. Then I'll pop it back into place." Leo hands Chris the stick, "Bite down."

Chris takes the stick in his teeth and Paige braces his leg, Leo prepares himself to pop his ankle back, "On three."

"Uh huh." Chris says, his answer is muffled by the stick.

"One," Leo pops the ankle back with a loud Crack!

Chris exhales and spits the stick out and Paige says, "What happened to two and three?"

"Yeah what happened to two and three?" Chris echoes.

"Two, Three." Leo says.

(Author interruption: Allusion to popular movie from "On three" to the line above this, answer in nxt chpt)

Leo places a ruler on either side of Chris's right ankle and wraps an Ace Bandage around them, he secures it with medical tape. At that moment the front door slams shut and Phoebe bursts into the attic carrying a plastic bag.

Phoebe, who is out of breath, tosses Leo the bag who opens it and puts the hard sheet in the water Piper brought earlier. After a few moments Leo pulls out the now soft, pliable plaster and carefully wraps it around Chris's entire right arm, two rulers mirror the ones on his leg.

Leo squeezes the plaster around his arm and then wraps a layer of torn cloth which he secures with medical tape around it and without moving his eyes from his patient he says, "I need a crutch or cane, some rope and a tote bag that you won't care if you don't get it back."

After his request is filled and he ensures the plaster will do it's job Leo grabs the scissors out of the box and cuts into a pillow and pulls out some stuffing, he wraps some gauze around it and sets it aside. Next Leo measures out a length of rope and cuts it, then he cuts the handles off the tote bag, cuts two small holes and adjusts it so it fits Chris's arm, cast and all. Then he threads the rope into the holes he made in the tote bag, tapes the gauze and pillow stuffing pad onto the rope and pulls the makeshift sling on Chris's arm. Satisfied Leo pulls out another Ace Bandage out of the box and wraps it around the spot on Chris's head where blood was still oozing out.

"I need a cup of water." Piper leaves and returns with the cup.

Leo takes the cup and administers the pills in Chris's mouth and hands him the cup. Chris drinks the water and swallows. Leo rustles around in the box and pulls out a bottle.

"Paige could you apply this to the burn on my shoulder and could I get an ice pack."

Paige takes the bottle and applies the ointment on the burn the fireball left, Phoebe returns with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. Leo makes a gauze pad and with Paige's help secures it on his shoulder with tape. Leo takes the ice pack and that to is strapped on with medical tape.

Everybody was silent through this all, stunned into silence by Leo's performance which took all of minutes, but now Piper wants answers. "First wow. Second What The Heck Happened?"

Chris is the first to reply, "I should have told you this sooner I'm so sorry." His voice is raspy and thick.

"Tell us what?"

"The reason I ended up on The Golden Gate Bridge was because I've been having orbing trouble already, in fact I'm powerless now. The poison spreads faster for me because of how powerful I am, you have The Power of Three, I had the power of a whole lot more. You see this poison feeds on power, the more you have the faster it consumes. My time is running out fast."

"What?"

"You see together Me, Wyatt and Beep have The Power of Three, or Beep, Beep and Beep, or Beep, Beep and Boop, but it's double your power."

"Did you just say Beep and Boop?"

"Yeah, it's a spell I cast. I can't say any of my family members names while in the past unless they're already born or you know about them."

"Clever."

"Anyway, as I was saying if you put Wyatt, Me, Beep, Boop, Beep and Beep or Wyatt, Me, Beep, Beep, Beep and Beep together we have The Power of Six. If you put all nine of us together we have The Power of Nine. That's why Wyatt had them killed, if the other eight of us got together, we could defeat him. Wyatt, Me, and Beep are the only three left. And in case you're wondering Boop is male and Beep is female."

"Confusing, but I think I get it." Leo says.

"You said Beep and Boop are family member names, does that mean you have six or seven cousins?" Phoebe asks.

"Not telling."

"How long do you have?" Piper asks.

"Just under nine hours."

"I had a thought." Paige says.

"Don't hurt yourself there Aunt Paige." Chris jokes.

Paige gives him a look, " As I was saying before Mister Smart Aleck here interrupted me I was thinking that once we find a cure we could hold out a little if we can and spread the disease to The Underworld."

"That would knock out some threats." Chris says.

"It's a thought if we have time and orbing capabilities." Leo points out.

"What if we vanquish the demon that did this to us?" Phoebe asks.

"This demon is just about unvanquishable, if I had my powers and the demon was right here, then yah, but I have no powers and we have no demon."

"What if we all give you our powers, or at least Piper and I, would that do anything?" Leo suggests.

"It could work, Phoebe can you write a spell and Paige get scrying."

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

AN: End of Chapter, last few chapters are in progress.

Second Allusion: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (the movie) Grover

First Allusion: Victor said it.

Third Allusion: Frozen, Olaf.

Chris's trigger is based off the Story Forgiveness by someone who's name escapes me.

Quote of Chapter:

Piper?

Leo?

Ahhhhh!

~ Leo in Piper's body then Piper in Leo's body then both


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later everything is set for battle.

"What's ours is yours

What's yours is gone

Bless him with his powers

Product of our destiny."

White lights leave Piper and Blue lights leave Leo they flow into Chris.

Who reaches up and grabs Paige and Phoebe's hands, Phoebe's hand had a surgical glove on it.

"Demon of Poison

Demon of Havoc

The infection calls to you

Return to the place of your last attack."

They break the connection and Chris prepares his family.

"Protect my family from this foe

Shield those who dwell within this home

Elder invisibility I summon thee

Bless those shielded with invisibility."

Everybody disappears but Chris and the demon appears. Chris tosses an Elder Bolt of electrokinesis at the demon and then blows him up. Chris freezes the demon as he's partially reformed and then opens the reformed demons mouth and drops in twenty of the most powerful potions they had, blessed with his, Paige and Leo's blood. He unfreezes the demon and sends a continuous stream of electrokinesis at the demon.

The demon implodes and Chris exhales exhaustively,

"Guiding spirts I ask thee

Reverse the spells let it be."

The powers flood out of Chris and back into Piper and Leo who are now plainly visible along with Paige and Phoebe, Chris abruptly crumples to the ground in a dead faint.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

"Why isn't he healing Leo?" Piper asks for the fifth time.

"I don't know..." Leo trails off, stands and grabs a knife.

"Leo?" Paige asks nervously.

Leo approaches Piper, surgical gloves on his hands, "Do you trust me?"

Piper nods silently and Leo takes her hand and opens it, he presses the point of the knife to her finger until it bleeds. Leo drops the knife and extends his hand over Piper's bleeding finger. The golden light emits from Leo's outstretched hand and Piper's finger stops bleeding, the blood recedes and the skin sews itself back together.

Leo drops Piper's hand, bends down, picks up the knife and returns to Chris's side and repeats the process, except no golden healing light. Leo grabs a bandaid from the box of first aid still present in the attic and puts it on Chris's finger.

"Phoebe you can stop restraining yourself now, Paige and I are poison free."

Phoebe, who had been circling Paige, leaps towards her baby sister and envelopes her in a bear hug.

"Chris must still have some remnants of the poison in his system, it spread faster in him so it must take longer to recover, the farther it gets along." Leo decides.

Suddenly Chris rockets into a sitting position breathing heavily, "Leo can you heal?"

"Uh yes, wh-"

"Don't finish that! You and Paige are cured then. I however forgot something about that demon."

"What does it matter? You kicked his butt, you bad." Paige asks.

"Whoever vanquishes that demon remains uncured, but not contagious."

"You mean.." Piper couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Y-" Chris stops mid sentence and hurriedly says, "I love you so much. Don't let Wyatt turn. Be safe." Before anyone can do or say anything else Chris passes out.

"Chris!?" Everybody yells.

Phoebe and Paige break down into tears immediately, Leo tries to heal Chris with no avail. Piper gets up, grabs the knife Leo dropped earlier and walks over to the goop the demon left over. Piper scoops up some goop on the blade and walks over to the potion and spell casting table then she puts the goop in an empty vile, corks and pockets it.

"Piper? What are you doing?" Phoebe asks, Piper ignores her.

Piper walks over to a box that reads 'Penny' and opens it, Piper rifles around and pulls out a small leather bound book. Piper returns to the potions table turning the pages in the small book. Piper stops flipping ams starts tossing in ingredients into a small hand held cauldron. Then Piper cuts her finger and squeezes some into the cauldron, then she motions for Leo to do the same, Leo obliges.

"Piper?" Leo asks, hoping to get through to his wife.

"Yes, chocolate lava cakes, my favorite! Thanks Mom." Chris mumbles.

Piper's head snaps up, she grabs a pen and writes something in the leather book.

Piper takes a grinding stick and crushes the herbs in the cauldron, then she heads over to a box labeled 'Recipes'.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige move Chris to Aunt Pearl's couch, while Leo cleans up the medical equipment.

Piper returns to the cauldron holding a dessert recipe book, she gathers the cauldron, the vial with the goop and the little leather book.

Piper without saying anything leaves the attic, Paige and Phoebe following uncertainly behind her. Piper reaches the kitchen and puts the cauldron next to the stove, the recipe book on the other side of the stove and puts the vial in her pocket. Piper pulls out a bowl and spends the next half an hour making quicky lava cakes, the crushed cauldron contents and the goop go where the filling would normally go.

Piper puts the cake on a plate, grabs a fork and returns to the attic where Leo has been watching over Chris. Phoebe and Paige who were waiting in the sunroom jump up and follow her.

Piper slowly feeds Chris the cake and he after a few moments wakes up, "Not that I'm not glad but how am I alive?"

"Apparently Grams had a friend who ran into this particular demon before and found a cure for the vanquish, I saw it in her book." Piper says, hugging her son and showing him the book. "Lava cake?"

"Yes please. How did you know these were my favorite?"

"You told us when you were unconscious."

"Oh, are these quickies?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I could always tell the difference. Now let's get back to saving Wyatt."

After that Chris was noticeably happier and was more comfortable around his family and he was finally able to relax for the first time since his fourteenth birthday, and the rest is history.

-/Chrishalliwell11\\-

Fin. Not how I originally planned it but oh well. Writer's block on The Girl possible update Sunday night or late afternoon.


End file.
